Hair Like Fire
by ForeverGirl10
Summary: Staying in the Traverse Town hotel, Ariel and Kairi get closer in the steamy hot tub late at night. Set after the first Kingdom Hearts. Lemon, Yuri, and to be continued with lemony goodness (yuri, ffm, etc) in every chapter!


Hair Like Fire

Orange-red fire blurred against her vision like light from a candle. The colors smudged every trace of sight she had left, and that's all there was... this all-consuming red haze.

It was gorgeous.

"Ariel..." Kairi's delicate voice was merely a whisper in the dark. "Should we be doing this? There's Riku, and Sora, and you're... you're just like me..." her tone faded away. The silence seemed deafening.

"Don't you feel it?" Ariel's voice was more powerful than Kairi's, exuding maturity and warmth.

Kairi understood. "Yes... of course I do..."

"Then it's right. There's no other way to explain it, Kairi, but when your heart knows where you should be... it's right. Despite what others may feel."

The warmth from Ariel's body met Kairi's in a smooth embrace and the younger girl nodded. "Alright. I'm okay." She grinned as Ariel took her by the hand and stepped down into the heated liquid of the hot tub. The Second District's hotel was kind enough to offer Kairi, Riku, and Sora rooms at any time, for any reason, and the group had invited some of their friends from other worlds to join them. Ariel, having received a magic gift to change her body at will—from mermaid to human—was pleasantly surprised at the invitation.

This was the first night of their stay, and as everyone else was sound asleep in their rooms, Kairi and Ariel found an opportunity to sneak outside to the back patio.

Ariel sank her new human legs in water, the most familiar environment to her other form, and turned to Kairi. Her short brown-red hair was tinted slightly blonde from recent days spent in the sunlight, her body tanned and obviously physically strong, Ariel noted. Kairi's body was slender, yet the muscle underneath her smooth skin created curves in her shoulders and forearms, as well as added hard undertones to the soft complexion of her long legs. Kairi hesitated to sit next to Ariel, though the spot seemed comforting. Ariel looked up at her companion with loving blue eyes; Kairi was so afraid, so innocent to the world, though the travels with her group made her stronger everyday. Love was a new adventure for her... even Ariel could see that. Kairi slowly lowered herself into the pool of heat and bit her lip instinctively as she felt the waves of arousal pulse through her body. Ariel was inches away, relaxing in the corner of the small tub, wearing only her bathing suit – a skimpy, strapless purple top covering her rather large breasts and matching thong-styled bikini bottoms. A drop of blood dripped from Kairi's bottom lip into the water, spiraling into the clear liquid.

"Damn," she whispered, voice shaking. Suddenly, Kairi jerked her head up and said a bit louder, "I don't think I can do this."

Ariel shifted, a small patch of wetness seeping between her thighs. She didn't let go of Kairi's hand and pulled her a little closer. "You can if it's what you want."

Kairi blushed, now close enough to feel Ariel's breath on her lips. "I–"

Kairi's words were cut short as Ariel's mouth found refuge against Kairi's own. At first, the motions seemed alien and incomplete to Kairi, her lips firmly pressed together, just touching Ariel's... but then she relaxed and parted them to allow her partner's tongue to explore the inside of her mouth. Ariel's tongue was wild and fierce, yet protective as her touch just barely stung Kairi's wounded lip. Kairi hummed a sweet note of delight and then extended her own tongue into Ariel's mouth, dancing and wrestling with the other. Ariel's hands wandered to Kairi's back, running their nails down the crevice of her spine and lightly toying with the ties to her bikini top. Kairi's fingers were pressing through the thick, beautiful mass of Ariel's flaming hair. She tugged on it, Ariel moaning in response. The sound reverberated through their connected mouths and Kairi laughed in pleasure, breaking off the long kiss. Ariel glanced to Kairi's developed breasts, held loosely by the brown string bikini she wore. Ariel wasn't surprised at how beautiful Kairi was... the muted tones may have complemented every aspect of her body, but the true wonder was how this girl could have gone unnoticed for so long. Why didn't Ariel approach her sooner?

Kairi placed her hands on Ariel's shoulders, pushing the redhead's body underneath her own. Kairi strattled Ariel, legs apart over her pelvis, only the thin material of their swimsuits lay between each girl's privates. Ariel's face lay upon the heated liquid's surface, her hair wet and swaying in the shallow water. Kairi reached her hands around Ariel's back while kissing the side of her neck. Ariel wriggled with anticipation. Kairi's nimble fingers untied the purple top and pulled it away from the young couple, throwing it onto the patio's wooden deck. Ariel's breasts were large compared to her flat stomach and small, rounded shoulders. Kairi shuddered as the swollen bosoms filled her hands; Kairi pinched the erect nipples graciously, taking one in her mouth and rolling it with her tongue. Ariel moaned her partner's name, feeling the arousal build within her lower region. Being a mermaid hindered this emotion in every way, and the eventual liberation from her virginity was mind-blowing. Kairi released Ariel's breasts and kissed down her stomach, though the water. Ariel quickly shifted to a sitting position, pulling Kairi even to her. Ariel's desire to see Kairi bare was intensifying every second. The girl's lush breasts were hidden under the bikini, yet their fullness was apparent at her line of cleavage. Ariel's fingers tugged the swimsuit top off in an instant, revealing Kairi's chest, and though not so large as Ariel's, they still appeared full and firm to her. She pressed her breasts to Kairi's, never taking her eyes off of the plump mounds. Their nipples poked each other, sending a small burst of excitement through both girls. They clung to each other, both sets of hands moving underneath the water's edge. Kairi's bottoms were off first, displaying her virgin curve, covered with light brown hairs. Ariel's swimsuit followed, her own mound, cleanly shaven, pulsing with expectation. The girls spread their legs, touching their swollen clitorises together. The slight touch sent shivers up both girls, and Ariel brought one hand down to Kairi's body, sliding between their privates. She flicked one long finger up into Kairi's opening, not wasting any time, causing Kairi to whimper in pleasure.

"Oh, oh, Ariel," she moaned. Her hand followed suit, immediately finding her lover's vagina through the clear water and plunging a finger deep into the mysterious, soaking wet cavern.

"Oh!" Ariel squealed. Pleasure clouded her mind, overtaking other thought. She slid a second hand down to Kairi's sweet lower lips and began hastily rubbing her enlarged clitoris.

Kairi squirmed. "Ariel! Don't... stop..." she whispered, as Ariel began pulsing her finger in and out of her, continually stimulating the small pleasure center above her opening. As the pleasure built faster in Kairi's small body, she bucked her hips forward and threw her upper body closer to her partner. Her face lay on Ariel's shoulder, buried in her sweet crimson hair. Kairi's squeezed her eyes shut, while the rest of her body detached from her mind, writhing in pure ecstasy. Behind closed eyes, all Kairi saw was Ariel's hair, burying her face in its length, its endless fountain of gleaming fire. Ariel was all fire and water—fierce passion filled her heart and yet, her body was born to be soft, protective, and slender in the ocean of her youth. Her hair seemed to embody this paradox: its color was the brightest, deepest shade of cinnamon heat and still it moved along with the waves, free and lively.

The pleasure reached its peak in Kairi, her legs shaking wildly, thrashing in the water. She stiffened, hips bucking forward for the last time, and she screamed. The sound, a cry of love and loss and discovery, echoed through the night air. Kairi fell backward into the hot tub's center. All senses had left her body, and she felt nothing. The lukewarm water tingled around her privates. She sighed in relief. Ariel smiled with satisfaction; even she had almost climaxed during Kairi's episode. The sight of her lover in this perfect disarray was more than she could handle. With one hand manipulating her own clitoris and another working a nipple, Ariel finished herself off, exploding into the hot tub's clear pool.


End file.
